The present invention generally relates to beds, and more particularly relates to mobile beds, and even more particularly relates to methods and systems for using compressed air to cushion a mobile prone person.
In the past, over the road, or long-distance truck drivers have often included mattresses in sleeper compartments coupled to their trucks. These sleeping compartments may or may not have a set of springs in conjunction with the mattress. These mattresses have proven to be very popular for providing a convenient and comfortable place for the trucker to sleep while stopped for the night or for naps during the day.
While these mattress and spring combinations have been used extensively in the past, they do have some drawbacks. One major problem with these beds occurs when the truck is in motion and one driver of a team of two or more drivers, attempts to sleep while the other is driving. During such times, the simple mattress and spring approach is often inadequate, especially while driving on rough roads. The sleeping partner is often rudely awakened when the truck encounters a bump in the road. Thereafter, it may be difficult for that person to fall back to sleep before the other driver is in need of relief.
Consequently, there exists a need for improved methods and systems for cushioning a mobile prone person.
It is an object of the present invention to provide a system and method for cushioning a prone mobile person in an efficient manner.
It is a feature of the present invention to utilize a bed having an air suspension system.
It is another feature of the present invention to include an air shock and mechanical suspension system.
It is an advantage of the present invention to achieve improved cushioning for mobile prone passengers in an over-the-road truck.
The present invention is an apparatus and method for cushioning a mobile prone person designed to satisfy the aforementioned needs, provide the previously stated objects, include the above-listed features, and achieve the already articulated advantages. The present invention is carried out in a xe2x80x9cjolt-lessxe2x80x9d manner in a sense that the strong jolts that are often felt by a sleeping passenger when the truck hits a bump have been greatly reduced.
Accordingly, the present invention is a system and method including an air suspension system for a mobile bed, which includes an air shock, and a mechanical suspension system.